1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device that displays an image and a method for manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display devices such as liquid crystal displays, plasma display devices, and organic electroluminescence (EL) displays have been developed from display quality or power consumption point of view. The display devices have been applied to various electronic apparatuses such as stationary display devices, mobile phones, and mobile information terminals in accordance with the characteristics of the respective display devices.
Some display devices display stereoscopic images using binocular parallax of human eyes. An example of such display devices is a display device that employs an eye tracking in which positions of the user's eyes is detected and controls stereoscopic images using a parallax barrier method on the basis of the tracking result.
Refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2005-157033, for example.
In the display device employing such an eye tracking using the parallax barrier method, a change in brightness in the tracking may be visually recognized as a flicker in some cases. The cause of the flicker is a difference between a rising speed and a falling speed of a liquid crystal.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device that can reduce the flicker and a method for manufacturing the display device.